custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Coming of the End
Characters UDF *Toa Keyle *Yelsah Chapter One Keyle awoke from his slumber. His body was stiff and his mask had loosened, but apart from that he felt fine. Keyle picked up his blaster and placed it in its slot on his hip. He was disoriented a little , but he always felt that way after sleeping, nevermind after taking a forced slumber. The forced slumber was a trick granted to all members of the Universal Defense Forces or The UDF as everyone called it. It allowed people to go into a state of unconciousness for long journeys, which was necassery ever since the travel pod network had been destroyed. Keyle made sure that he was presentable and checked the time. 0900 hours. That meant there was only 1 hour left before they reached there destination. Keyle was just about to leave his quarters when the speaker activated. "Toa Keyle. I assume you have awoken from forced slumber and are therefore just late." It was Yelsah. As usual she was a little bit annoyed, "Make your way to the bridge immediatley. We don't want to waste any more time do we?" Keyle didn't bother to answer, Yelsah had already signed off of the comm system. So he set off at a run to get to the bridge. There were a number of twists and turns in the ships corridors, but that was just to make space for all of the deceptivley small crafts technology. And in virtually no time at all Keyle had made it to the tiny bridge. Yelsah was already in the co-pilots seat. Yelsah was one of the few Matoran who had been part of a UDF experiment to try and create a new brand of wariors seperate from the Toa. Aparentley Matoran volunteered and were then taken away to a strange facility. When they returned they were no longer thought of as simply Matoran, they were now called Neo-Matoran. Most of the volunteers believed that the name was a very asinine title for waht they had become. Everyone who heard of the Neo-Matoran from then on, thought of the experiment as a success. The truth though was far from it. The project was made to create soldiers, but instead they created scholars. They became high ranking officials within the UDF and were able to change the system it ran on to become much greater than it had previsouly been. Toa Keyle couldn't believe it, after his previous assignments this one was extremley suspicious. He was ferrying a Neo-Matoran to a far region of the planet, and he had no idea why. In fact he shouldn't be here at all. If he hadn't been put on this mission he would be facing a court martial. "We're almost there. Put the ship down at these coordinates." Yelsah told him, interupting Keyle's thoughts as she did so. He checked the map and noticed that while most of the area was flat and easy to land in, Yelsah had told him to land in the most rugged terrain possible. he did what he was told though and waited for his next orders. Category:Stories